<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кали-юга by Shelen, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054764">Кали-юга</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen'>Shelen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Science Fiction, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Посреди бескрайних барханов Фертонии бушует песчаный шторм. И любовь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кали-юга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Кали-юга<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> миди, 7764 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU, ООС, открытый финал<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Посреди бескрайних барханов Фертонии бушует песчаный шторм. И любовь.<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Штормило.</p><p>Где-нибудь в другом месте Гэвин Рид был бы даже рад, шторм он любил.</p><p>Если только это не песчаный шторм в бескрайних пустынях Фертонии.</p><p>Сейчас визоры показывали исключительно бескрайнюю песчаную бурю. Правда, датчики осязали пространство всего на километр вокруг дежурной «осы», а дальше сигнал умирал — бури Фертонии были еще и магнитные, но песчаный шторм мог раскинуться сразу на весь единственный материк.</p><p>«Осу» немилосердно швыряло и трясло, гравикомпенсаторы не справлялись, хотя работали на пределе мощностей, сжигая топливо. Правый обзорный экран рябил помехами, левый ещё держался, но Гэвин был уверен, что это ненадолго. Если он не выберется, то острая монелитовая крошка, заменяющая на Фертонии песок, обточит его «осу» до круглого металлического комочка, как волны обтачивают морскую гальку.</p><p>Он бросил флаер вверх — сигнал от спутника потерялся еще пять минут назад, из доступных направлений Гэвин видел только небо и землю, и выбрал небо.</p><p>Если бы он взял не легкую «осу», а хотя бы дежурную «колибри», то сейчас поднялся бы в верхние слои стратосферы и пролетел над бурей с минимальным ущербом.</p><p>Если бы он перестал разводить на рабочем месте срач и внимательней относился к полетным картам, то взял бы нужную, с сегодняшней сводкой погоды, и не вляпался бы в бурю вообще.</p><p>Если бы он на выходных спал, а не задорно ебался, то ни за что бы не перепутал полетные карты.</p><p>Слушая, как песок скребет по обшивке, Гэвин поклялся, что исправит все «если бы» в своей жизни. Если выживет.</p><p>В клипсе коротко пискнуло предупреждение — дальше набирать высоту нельзя.</p><p>Гэвин выровнял «осу» и выругался — сигнала от спутника все еще не было, буря неспешно глодала увязшую добычу, и вырваться из беспощадной хватки можно было только...</p><p>Он бегло просмотрел предыдущую сводку данных, полученную после первого прыжка со станции — тогда все датчики еще были целые и спутник исправно вел передачу — и развернул «осу» на сорок градусов левее.</p><p>Он собирался найти глаз бури.</p><p>Практически вслепую, с расчетами пятиминутной давности, но это был единственный шанс остаться в живых.</p><p>На мгновение сквозь сплошные помехи прорвалась трансляция со станции — Андерсон требовал вернуться назад, там буря, Рид, возвра…</p><p>Гэвин коротко усмехнулся.</p><p>Если бы он, по своему обыкновению, выпил кофе перед вылетом, а не торопился сделать три прыжка до барахлившего постового датчика и столько же обратно, — ругань Андерсона догнала бы его в ангаре, а не после первого прыжка прямо в бушующий шторм.</p><p>«Осу» тряхнуло особенно сильно, рядом с правым крылом ударила молния, и электроника не выдержала, отключилась. Визорное стекло шлема сперва потемнело, а потом рядом ударила еще одна молния, осветив кабину и огромный поток бурого песка, который радостно подхватил потерявшую управление машину.</p><p>На мгновение Гэвин почувствовал себя крошечной жалкой песчинкой в руках неумолимого бытия, испугался и понял, что совершенно не готов умирать, а потом «осу» со страшной силой швырнуло куда-то влево, вдавило перегрузкой в кресло, и он ослеп.</p><p>Чувствуя, как неуправляемая «оса» стремительно падает вниз, и вместе с ней сердце падает в желудок, Гэвин осторожно приоткрыл судорожно зажмуренный глаз.</p><p>Его ослепило солнце. Яркое, белое солнце. «Осу» выбросило прямо в глаз бури.</p><p>Гэвин завертел головой, увидел в обзорном зеркале стену песка до небес, увидел барханы, в которые падала «оса», увидел столб яркого голубого света чуть левее по курсу, овальный купол какой-то станции, и вжал рычаг резервного генератора до упора в панель.</p><p>За спиной страшно взвыло и заскрежетало — кабина разгерметизировалась, автопилот оживать даже не думал, механизм экстренного катапультирования заклинило, и Гэвин переключился на ручное управление, отчаянно мечтая выровнять ставшую неповоротливой машину и хотя бы не носом вписаться в песок.</p><p>«Оса» завалилась на бок и тяжело упала на барханы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Очнулся Гэвин от того, что чьи-то аккуратные руки обтирали его лицо холодной влажной салфеткой. Голова раскалывалась, в глазах двоилось и никак не получалось рассмотреть того, кто сейчас бережно касался его лица.<p>— Не двигайтесь, — попросил его мягкий, приятный голос на общей интерлингве. — Я сейчас закончу и отстегну вас.</p><p>Гэвин устало закрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, и когда снова их открыл — увидел красивого темноволосого парня с добрыми карими глазами. Парень ободряюще улыбнулся, и, когда Гэвин попытался прохрипеть хоть что-нибудь — догадливо поднес к губам бутылку с водой. Из крышки приглашающе торчала трубочка.</p><p>— Меня зовут Коннор, — представился дружелюбный незнакомец и склонил голову набок, демонстрируя диод на виске, попеременно мигающий то желтым, то голубым. — Прислали из «Киберлайф».</p><p>И улыбнулся ещё раз, словно сказал забавную шутку, потянулся к эластичным креплениям защиты, приковывающим Гэвина к пилотскому креслу. Магнитные застёжки поддавались весьма неохотно, но благодаря им, пилота не размазало по приборной панели во время падения.</p><p>Гэвин пил прохладную вкусную воду, пялился на мигающий диод и даже ни о чем не думал. Андроиды уже полвека как признаны разумной формой жизни и успешно интегрированы в общество людей, да и трудно быть ксенофобом, когда каждый врач — это шестирукий стигиец с Веги, а каждый техник — это пластиковое ведро с гайками. Но жестянок Гэвин не любил. Не видел в них жизни, глаза пластиков казались пустыми стекляшками, эмоции — отличной симуляцией, а уж наличие чувств и вовсе отрицал, чтобы там не говорили ученые и правительство.</p><p>Впрочем, сейчас говниться тоже смысла не было. Гэвин не дурак, и отталкивать руку помощи только потому, что она пластиковая, точно не стал бы. Даже, пожалуй, на спасибо постарается наскрести толерантности, когда в голове перестанет так сильно шуметь. К тому же, при взгляде на Коннора, извечная неприязнь вроде бы никуда не девалась, но вместо привычного яростного огня выдавала какое-то невразумительное тление. Вероятно, Гэвин просто действительно сильно приложился головой.</p><p>— Я видел, как вы приземлились. — Коннор закончил щелкать замками. — Вы отличный пилот.</p><p>— Гэвин, — прохрипел Гэвин, к которому после высосанной бутылки стало намного легче. — И никаких «вы», терпеть не могу этот сраный официоз.</p><p>— Как скажешь, Гэвин. </p><p>Улыбчивый Коннор окинул его изучающим, почти сканирующим взглядом и с сожалением убрал руки. По крайней мере, Гэвину показалось, что в выразительных глазах мелькнуло именно оно, но с уверенностью он бы этого не сказал - голова ещё кружилась, слегка мутило, и противно ныло всё тело.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать на «Иерихон».</p><p>Название ни о чем не говорило.</p><p>— Помоги-ка встать, — попросил Гэвин, и Коннор с какой-то радостной готовностью протянул ему руку. — И расскажи мне про свой «Иерихон» подробнее.</p><p>За бортом «осы» было прохладно, несмотря на яркое солнце. Гэвин ежился под порывами холодного ветра, пробирающегося под воротник, морщился, потому что каждое движение отдавалось болью во всем теле и, вроде бы, слушал, что ему рассказывает Коннор, но, когда они неспешно добрались до припаркованного неподалеку глайдера, в голове осталось только одно.</p><p>Коннор к нему лип. Ненавязчиво совсем, аккуратно, практически незаметно для обычного человека, но тренированный космодесантом Гэвин механически переставлял ноги, слушал голос, сливающийся с гулом в голове, и постоянно замечал короткие, осторожные прикосновения.</p><p>Коннор шел рядом, чуть касаясь плечом. Подхватывал спотыкающегося Гэвина под локоть, пока они шли к допотопному глайдеру класса «богомол». Касался бедра коленом — кабина «богомола» была совсем крошечная, но хоть чуть-чуть отодвинуться андроид даже не подумал. Рассказывал про исследовательскую старую станцию, про аномалию пиреитового излучения, взлетающую в небеса столбом синего странного света, про оранжерею, про что-то ещё — и смотрел внимательно, жадно, на волосы, на губы, в глаза заглядывал любопытно, словно даже взглядом хотел коснуться.</p><p>Обычно пристальное внимание Гэвина бесило, не любил он, когда на него пялятся. Когда пялится кто-то пластиковый — особенно. Но сейчас что-то вздрагивало в груди от каждого прикосновения, разливалось теплом, отвлекая от боли и, падая на гостеприимно предоставленную койку в лазарете, Гэвин списал все странные ощущения на сотрясение мозга. Других причин, почему его не передергивало от отвращения, конечно же не было.</p><p>Под успокаивающее журчание коннорова голоса уснул он мгновенно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Проснулся Гэвин ощущая себя относительно бодрым, как для человека, уронившего вчера «осу» в пески. То ли подействовали выданные Коннором пилюли, которые перед сном он сгреб в горсть и закинул в рот, запив кисловатой жидкостью из предложенного стаканчика, то ли Гэвин Рид вчера исчерпал запас удачи за всю оставшуюся жизнь, умудрившись свалиться с небес и даже особо не поцарапаться.<p>Гэвин дернулся, пытаясь встать, и понял, что погорячился, считая себя целым и невредимым. Болело всё.</p><p>Он едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать вслух на весь лазарет, покривился, кое-как принимая сидячее положение и попытался хоть как-то размять сведенные болезненной судорогой плечи.</p><p>— Я могу помочь, — раздался приятный мягкий голос откуда-то сзади, и Гэвин от неожиданности дернулся, едва не свалившись с узкой койки.</p><p>— Господи Исусе, Коннор, — выдохнул он, пытаясь отдышаться и разжать пальцы, судорожно стиснувшие рукоять бластера; бывший космодесантник не расстается с оружием даже во время сна на больничной койке. — Кто же со спины подкрадывается!</p><p>— Извини, — повинился Коннор. — Я не хотел тебя пугать.</p><p>— И ты что, — Гэвин даже повернулся всем корпусом, игнорируя острые иголочки боли в позвоночнике. — Караулил меня всю ночь?</p><p>— Нет. — Коннор доброжелательно улыбнулся уголками губ, и лицо его стало таким светлым от этой легкой полуулыбки, что Гэвин расслабился, забыл про бластер и даже почти улыбнулся в ответ. — Камеры реагируют на движение, а «Иерихон» — это я. Так ты позволишь помочь?</p><p>Гэвин согласился на предложенную помощь, даже не узнав в чем она, собственно, состоит, и, задумавшись о том, что странные реакции на дежурного андроида забытой всеми богами станции все еще остаются, в итоге пришел к выводу, что головой он приложился сильнее, чем ему казалось.</p><p>А потом все мысли вообще растворились, потому что ладони ему на плечи Коннор положил каким-то резким, нетерпеливым движением, и пальцы у него оказались прохладные и сильные.</p><p>Забывшись, Гэвин едва слышно застонал — на коже уже расцвели роскошные разноцветные синяки там, где ремни безопасности обхватывали тело, но руки Коннора разминали затекшие, одеревеневшие мышцы так бережно, что боль мешалась с удовольствием. И когда пластиковая ладонь взъерошила волосы на затылке — уже совершенно не массажным движением — Гэвин понял две вещи.</p><p>Во-первых, у него стояло до боли.</p><p>Во-вторых — происходила какая-то ебаная чертовщина.</p><p>Но прежде, чем он решился хоть как-то облечь расплывчатое понятие чертовщины в более ясные и понятные выражения — Коннор с явной неохотой убрал руки и кивнул в сторону темного матового стекла ионной кабины.</p><p>— Душ там, — сообщил он, явно считав гэвиново состояние своими сканерами. — И еще я притащил твою машину в ангар.</p><p>Упоминание «осы» включило наконец рациональную часть мозга, и странный прилипчивый андроид, и собственные реакции на него сразу стали не самым важным.</p><p>— Так, — сказал Гэвин совершенно другим, бодрым голосом. — Мне нужен не душ, а связь со спутником и карта с координатами. За мной прилетят...</p><p>Он осекся, потому что Коннор смотрел на него с затаенной жалостью, чуть склонив голову на бок.</p><p>— Пиреитовая аномалия, — напомнил он. — Связи нет, Гэвин. Совсем.</p><p>Гэвин нервно взлохматил волосы, почесал затылок и решил, что душ, пожалуй-таки будет первым в списке дел. А потом он займется «осой» — раз помощь не вызвать, то собственным спасением следовало озаботиться самому.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>«Иерихон» был действительно старой станцией. После душа соображалка и внимательность включились едва не на полную мощность, и, следуя за Коннором по узким коридорам, Гэвин подмечал мелочи, обращать внимание на которые вчера попросту сил не было.<p>Потертые, местами потрескавшиеся матовые панели. Тусклое освещение. Самодельный пищевой синтезатор. Карта местности, продемонстрированная противно мерцающим главным экраном, тоже устарела — на ней не было ни космопорта, ни транспортного хаба «Новый Детройт», ни прорытого канала возле куполов крыла внешней разведки... Да и никаких куполов тоже не было. Только пески Фертонии на весь материк и жирная точечка «Иерихона». Гэвин попытался прикинуть, сколько лет назад поверхность планеты выглядела именно так, заодно вспомнился «богомол», на котором его привезли на станцию, а ведь «богомолы» уже полвека как выведены из обихода!</p><p>По всему выходило, что когда станция работала — самого Гэвина еще на свете не было.</p><p>Ремонтный ангар тоже не радовал. Медленные манипуляторы, старый подъемник, убогий диагност. Единственный плюс — всё работало без нареканий, за состоянием машин явно следили, и шансы на успешную починку «осы» и возвращение домой увеличивались на глазах.</p><p>На то, что его найдет спасательная команда, Гэвин не особо надеялся. На «Детройте» сохранились координаты его прыжка, и он был уверен, что по ним обязательно вылетят, но растянувшаяся на весь материк буря могла выбросить флаер где угодно, а прочесывать всю Фертонию ради одного тупого патрульного не станут. И если этот «Иерихон» экранирован аномалией от связи, то оставалось надеяться только на собственные руки и помощь слишком дружелюбного пластика.</p><p>На крайний случай, можно было взять «богомол» и свалить из слепой зоны спутника.</p><p>— Вот бы еще эта буря ебучая рассеялась уже, — пробормотал Гэвин себе под нос, снимая с разбитой «осы» аккумуляторы.</p><p>— Какая буря?</p><p>Гэвин говорил тихо, но Коннор его услышал. Словно ловил каждый звук чуткой аудиосистемой. Словно ждал, что к нему обратятся. Словно был готов мгновенно отозваться, словно хотел отозваться.</p><p>Гэвин понял, что опять задумался о странных вещах и молча пялился на андроида.</p><p>— Которая вокруг твоего «Иерихона», — пояснил он, отмерев, и показал рукой что имеет в виду, изобразив стену песка от барханов до неба.</p><p>— Это не буря, — покачал головой Коннор. — Это всегда так было. Излучение аномалии притягивает песок по краю торсионного поля.</p><p>— Я хоть улететь-то отсюда смогу?</p><p>Гэвин криво ухмыльнулся, представив себе перспективу провести остаток своей жизни вот в этой развалюхе. Компания андроида была ебучей вишенкой на торте.</p><p>Коннор неопределенно повел плечом.</p><p>— Из тех, кто улетел, никто не возвращался, — ответил он после недолгой паузы. И замолчал так, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но сдержался в последний момент.</p><p>Гэвин пристально посмотрел на него, но Коннор молча раскладывал инструменты по стенду.</p><p>— А много их было-то?</p><p>— Два человека, — лаконично ответил Коннор. — За последние пятьдесят лет.</p><p>В голове у Гэвина мгновенно стало пусто. Он еще посверлил взглядом слишком спокойного Коннора, пытаясь подумать хоть о чем-нибудь и сдержать рвущееся с языка «да ну нахуй!», выражающее весь спектр ощущаемых эмоций. И, так и не придумав ничего путного, выдохнул, плюнул, и полез снимать с «осы» уцелевшие пластины обшивки.</p><p>Они провозились до позднего вечера. Собственно, Гэвин просто потерял ощущение времени, ковыряясь в потрохах разбитого флаера, и опомнился только когда Коннор коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание.</p><p>— Поздно уже, Гэвин, — сказал он, задерживая на плече кончики пальцев. — Давай завтра продолжим?</p><p>Гэвин выпрямился, посмотрел на недоразобранную «осу». И кивнул, только сейчас ощутив усталость во всём теле, вздохнул, потер переносицу, измазавшись в технической смазке.</p><p>Коннор усмехнулся коротко, стер с его лица липкий след, и Гэвин постарался удержать невозмутимое выражение лица. Странные ощущения относительно андроида начинали формироваться в конкретные желания, и он изо всех сил старался выкинуть эту хрень из головы, потому что привычной неприязнью там никак не пахло.</p><p>Однако мысли упорно возвращались. Ворочаясь с боку на бок на узкой жесткой койке — господи, как вообще тут спать можно, давно же придумали удобные ортопедические постели, — Гэвин понял, что не думать о белом медведе у него ни за что не получится, и сдался.</p><p>Ему всегда нравились такие парни. Высокие, темноволосые и темноглазые, с дружелюбной улыбкой и приятным, щекочущим нервы ощущением внутренней, скрытой, опасной силы. И если бы Коннор не был пластиковым, то...</p><p>Бельё стало откровенно жать. Почему он вообще решил, что объектом желания обязательно должен быть человек?</p><p>Это было похоже на огромную сделку с совестью, но Гэвину было уже плевать. Мимолетно пожалев, что не подрочил с утра в душе, он сунул руку в трусы и понял, что зря пожалел. Под мысли о Конноре дрочилось просто упоительно хорошо, усталость и тупая ноющая боль в теле растворилась в мягком накатывающем удовольствии. Гэвин как наяву видел густые брови вразлет, выразительные карие глаза с длинными, густыми ресницами, мягкий изгиб губ, родинки на щеке и на лбу. Видел, как он касается жесткой ладонью бархатного на вид скина, и чертов Коннор трется щекой о его ладонь.</p><p>Стало так горячо, что Гэвин забылся в приятных ощущениях и не сразу понял, чьё имя он тут только что чувственно стонал на выдохе. Опомнившись, зажал себе рот свободной рукой — не хватало еще, чтобы этот Коннор услышал, как его зовут, и пришел.</p><p>А ведь он, блядь, и увидеть мог. Гэвин вспомнил про камеры, реагирующие на движение, взмок от макушки до пяток и кончил.</p><p>Во встроенной тумбе нашлись салфетки, и, приводя себя в порядок, Гэвин пытался отогнать мысли о том, как дверь с тихим шелестом открывается вот прямо сейчас.</p><p>Щеки непривычно горели. Коннор, конечно же, не пришел. Засыпая, Гэвин об этом сожалел.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Доброе утро, Гэвин, — невозмутимо поздоровался Коннор и улыбнулся.<p>Гэвин пробурчал в ответ что-то невразумительное и сделал вид, что очень занят синтезированным завтраком. За собственные вчерашние мысли было откровенно стыдно. Несчастный пластик торчал тут полвека в одиночестве, естественно, что он будет липнуть к любому гостю, а он, Гэвин, беззастенчиво надрачивал на излишнее дружелюбие.</p><p>Мысль вертелась в голове, царапала сознание острыми гранями и горчила на языке, щедро сдабривая безвкусный пищевой брикет. Гэвин едва заставил себя доесть.</p><p>— Пойду займусь «осой», — сообщил он, кинул пустую упаковку в утилизатор, и Коннор поймал его запястье.</p><p>— Не нужно, — мягко сказал он, блестя глазами. — Я за ночь снял всю обшивку, и сейчас там работает диагност. Результаты будут через четыре часа.</p><p>Гэвин изумленно вытаращился на него.</p><p>— Ты вообще кто, мать твою? — спросил он, пытаясь отвлечься от приятного ощущения чужих пальцев на собственной коже. — Вчера ты первый раз видел мой флаер, а за ночь разобрал его на винтики и написал программу для диагностики? Ты же просто дежурный здесь или что?</p><p>— Я продвинутый прототип. — Коннор улыбнулся так ослепительно, что Гэвин на мгновение действительно ослеп, из всего мира осталась только широкая, добрая коннорова улыбка. — А еще здесь большая библиотека и много, очень много свободного времени.</p><p>Улыбка андроида померкла на последних словах, и у Гэвина в груди дрогнуло от желания вернуть ее обратно и пригладить пальцами прядку, упавшую на высокий лоб.</p><p>И тогда, возможно, Коннор все-таки толкнется щекой в его ладонь.</p><p>Практически сбегая из пищеблока, Гэвин отчаянно пожалел, что двери автоматические. Он бы хлопнул так, что панели потрескались.</p><p>Распотрошенная «оса» выглядела жутко. Коннор поснимал с неё вообще всё — обшивку, кабели, разобрал кабину, и черный остов неприятно топорщился пустыми разъемами в холодном свете ангарной подсветки. Под гадостный писк работающего диагноста Гэвин обошел ее по кругу, чувствуя противный холодок под ребрами. Воображение у него было лучше, чем полагается простому патрульному, и он легко представил, что вот теперь точно «осу» уже не соберут, и он обречен остаться здесь.</p><p>Мелькнула предательская мыслишка, что если рядом будет Коннор — то, пожалуй, можно и обдумать подобную перспективу.</p><p>Гэвин ругнулся и прижался пылающим лбом к холодной раме «осы». Он просто сильно ударился головой. Его ждала работа, на Радиме остался отец — он должен выбраться и вернуться обратно, чего бы это не стоило.</p><p>Хоть пешком уковылять из этого «Иерихона».</p><p>— Гэвин? — Коннор заглянул в ангар и в его голосе отчетливо звучала тревога. — С тобой всё хорошо?</p><p>— Да, — вздохнул Гэвин, отлепляясь от рамы, и даже не солгал. Чувствовал себя он лучше, чем вчера, тело почти не ныло, и в глазах не двоилось при резком движении головы. А от врожденной дурости таблеток еще не придумали.</p><p>— Мне нужно проверить зонды вокруг аномалии, — поделился Коннор, задерживая на нем пристальный взгляд. — Если хочешь — можешь поехать со мной. Всё равно здесь делать нечего, пока диагност не закончит работу.</p><p>Гэвин внезапно подумал, что раньше его этот сканирующий взгляд от пластиков раздражал просто пиздец как. А сейчас ничего, даже приятное тепло ощущалось, потому что в голову сразу вползали те самые странные мысли о том, что Коннор о нем волновался и заботился.</p><p>— А давай, — согласился он. — Раз уж делать нечего.</p><p>Коннор просиял, подтянул молнию старого комбеза со светящейся андроидской маркировкой и полез в тесную кабину ближайшего «богомола».</p><p>— Заодно расскажешь мне про этот «Иерихон». — Гэвин шлепнулся рядом на пассажирское кресло, заметил, как Коннор на него посмотрел и поднял в ответ брови. — Что? Я едва запомнил, как тебя зовут, пока ты меня дотащил до лазарета.</p><p>Коннор вздохнул и покорно рассказал ещё раз. Совсем не то, что Гэвин ожидал услышать.</p><p>Чем занимались на «Иерихоне», чья это станция, почему не законсервирована до конца — Коннор и сам не знал. Полвека назад он открыл глаза и понял, что сбой процессора стер почти все его воспоминания. В оставшихся документах «Иерихона» было его имя — он находился в списках персонала, но кроме имени и серийного номера никакой информации не было. Должность, обязанности, какую задачу должен был выполнять, оставшись в одиночестве на практически закрытой автономной станции — всё осталось где-то в стертых воспоминаниях.</p><p>Гэвин смотрел, как андроид снимает показания с зондов — прикладывая белую ладонь и мигая желтым огоньком диода — и пытался уложить в голове услышанное. Укладывалось так хорошо, что больше он вопросов не задавал — и так едва не глазами видел, как Коннор изучал оставшиеся документы, слонялся по станции, придумывал себе занятия... И ждал, пока кто-то упадет на него с безжалостных белых небес. Гэвин не знал, сходят ли с ума андроиды, но сам, оказавшись в подобной ситуации, вряд ли смог бы сохранить ясность рассудка.</p><p>Излучение пиреитовой аномалии покалывало кожу, но мурашки по спине сыпались куда чувствительнее.</p><p>— А гибернация? — спросил он, когда они возвращались обратно. — Мог бы просто выключиться…</p><p>Коннор бросил на него беглый взгляд, на мгновение оторвавшись от обзорного экрана.</p><p>— Я сделал так один раз, — сказал он, помолчав. — Из гибернации меня вывел сигнал лидара. Один невезучий пилот разбился о скалы за «Иерихоном». Я не успел его спасти.</p><p>Пока он парковал «богомола» в ангаре, Гэвин думал о том, что никто не заслужил такой участи. Хоть пластик, хоть человек. А еще о том, что человек, скорее всего, не выдержал бы. Не стал бы сидеть на станции, не взвалил на себя одиночество и ожидание, бесполезную работу, о которой никто не спросит. Человек бы попытался сбежать. Или умереть.</p><p>— Коннор, — позвал он, морщась от мерзкого попискивания диагноста за спиной. — А ты никогда не хотел свалить отсюда? Тебя же здесь ничего не держит, кроме имени в списке экипажа. Нашел бы кому принадлежит «Иерихон», разобрался, я мог бы взять тебя с собой, когда починим «осу»…</p><p>Обесточивающий «богомола» Коннор выпрямился и замер, превратившись в совершенно неживую статую. В холодном ангарном свете Гэвин видел, как потертая сталехлопковая ткань комбеза обтянула спину и красивые ладные плечи, и от двойственности ощущений его едва не разорвало.</p><p>Коннор сейчас был настолько далеким и чужим, что вся нелюбовь Гэвина Рида к пластикам собралась в груди тяжелым комом, от её концентрации даже замутило.</p><p>Коннор сейчас был таким уязвимым, что все странные мысли и желания всколыхнулись разом, горячая волна ударила в голову, губы онемели, и кончики пальцев закололо от желания прикоснуться, погладить.</p><p>— Пойдём, Гэвин, — тихим, бесцветным голосом сказал Коннор. — Я покажу тебе кое-что.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В этой части станции Гэвин ещё ни разу не был и сперва удивился, когда из гостеприимно распахнувшихся шлюзовых створок в лицо ударило теплом и влажностью, а потом вспомнил — оранжерея. Коннор что-то рассказывал о ней, но после крушения все воспоминания того дня смазались во что-то смутное.<p>Андроид решительно шагнул за порог и Гэвин последовал за ним, от разнообразия цветовой гаммы немного рябило в глазах. Он узнал сиреневый мох с Харматы, пару тропических пальм Кассиопеи, скользнул взглядом вверх и понял, что именно этот овальный стеклянный купол он видел, когда падал, а потом Коннор остановился так резко, что Гэвин едва не влетел ему в спину, засмотревшись, как ползучий мох подкрадывается к дорожке.</p><p>— Ну что там?</p><p>Андроид был выше и шире в плечах, поэтому Гэвин протиснулся мимо него, обтеревшись плечом — оранжерейные дорожки были очень узкими.</p><p>Коннор не ответил, кивнул только, и Гэвин послушно сделал несколько шагов, утыкаясь носками ботинок в идеально круглую полянку, поросшую обычной зеленой травкой, резко выделяющейся на фоне мха всех оттенков сиреневого.</p><p>Сперва он не понял, что это за столбики торчат. Взгляд скользил по черному блестящему камню с выбитыми цифрами. Восемь столбиков. 51. 52. 54. 56. 58...</p><p>На комбезе Коннора порядковый номер заканчивался на 59, и у Гэвина зашевелились волосы на затылке.</p><p>Он как-то резко осознал, что неподвижно замерший за спиной кусок пластика внезапно смертен. Целых восемь раз он умирал... Пытаясь покинуть станцию?..</p><p>Все предохранители сгорели в один момент. Гэвин резко развернулся, влетая взглядом в слишком спокойное, неестественно ровное лицо, на котором жили одни глаза, и жизни в них было столько… Внезапное откровение словно сдернуло плотную ширму предубеждений, и теперь поток чужих эмоций лился таким плотным, обжигающим потоком, что вместе с Гэвином сейчас выворачивался наизнанку и горел весь мир.</p><p>Горло перехватило, не вдохнуть, ни слово сказать. Впрочем, даже мыслей внятных не было, от былой неприязни к пластикам остался только пепел. Теперь он точно знал, что Коннор — живой, ясно видел в карих глазах тщательно скрываемое желание, прорывающееся неконтролируемой жаждой прикосновений, а значит можно…</p><p>Можно всё. Гэвин шагнул вперед, сгреб андроида за ворот комбеза и решительно вмазался губами в бледный, упрямо сжатый рот.</p><p>Несколько секунд сминая неподвижные мягкие губы своими Гэвин успел испугаться, что обманулся, позволил собственной страсти затуманить голову, а потом Коннор ощутимо вздрогнул и ответил с таким пылом, что колени ослабли.</p><p>Гэвин вцепился в конноров комбез покрепче, потому что так нетерпеливо, жадно и голодно его еще ни разу не целовали. С ним вообще такого ни разу не было. От крепких объятий трещали ребра, но Гэвин не жаловался, потому что твердый, гибкий язык властно вторгался в рот, вылизывал его изнутри, скулы сводило от странного медного привкуса, и хотелось только одного — ещё.</p><p>Когда Коннор до обидного легко отстранился, Гэвин уже задыхался. Сердце бухало в груди и висках одновременно, сладко кружилась голова, ноги подкашивались, и мучительно поджимались яйца, он почти ничего не соображал, но точно знал — ему нужно больше. Он хотел всего Коннора. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>Почти не осознавая, что делает, Гэвин потянулся к застежкам собственной униформы, и Коннор поймал его пальцы.</p><p>— Не здесь, — сказал он. Голос отчетливо сбоил и от этих электронных ноток волоски дыбом вставали по всему телу.</p><p>Гэвин заторможенно облизнул ноющие губы, медленно кивнул, и Коннор с коротким шумным выдохом снова припал к его губам. Слава богам, ненадолго, иначе Гэвин кончил бы прямо там, посреди оранжереи, запрокинув голову и судорожно вцепившись в гладкую ткань чужого комбеза.</p><p>Коннор рвано мотнул головой, разрывая поцелуй, ухватил Гэвина за запястье и потащил за собой. Светлые панели слились в сплошной фон, Гэвин отчетливо видел только широкие плечи, шею с родинкой возле выступающего позвонка и стриженый затылок. И снова сгорал от желания.</p><p>Когда Коннор одним толчком швырнул его на какую-то горизонтальную плоскость, Гэвин начал раздеваться еще в полете и всё равно не успел. Обнаженный Коннор накрыл его собой, как неотвратимое цунами, помог избавиться от одежды в два четких движения, и Гэвин застонал в голос. Вжимающий его в гладкую обивку андроид был прохладным, твердым, тяжелым, таким восхитительным, что колени сами разъехались в стороны.<br/>
Гэвин кончил, когда чужие губы требовательно впились в шею, а сильные руки обхватили бока — слишком много ощущений на фоне эмоционального накала. Коннор приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая в глаза.</p><p>— Гэвин? — позвал он, и когда Гэвин, отдышавшись, смог на него посмотреть, спросил: — Можно?</p><p>Он не уточнил, что именно, но этого и не требовалось.</p><p>— Всё можно, мать твою, — выдохнул Гэвин и сам потянулся трогать, обнимать, гладить. Подставив шею под жалящие поцелуи, он огладил плечи, царапнул рефлекторно пальцами чужую спину. Сердце у Коннора стучало не слева, как у людей, а в центре груди, глухой мерный стук отдавался вибрацией по корпусу, и Гэвин выгнулся, прижимаясь плотнее.</p><p>Коннор отчетливо застонал ему в шею. Вцепился в плечи сильными пальцами, наверняка оставляя синяки, прерывисто выдохнул в ухо, обжигая кожу теплым воздухом, приподнялся и снова припал к зацелованным гэвиновым губам.</p><p>Отчаянно не хватало воздуха и приходилось бороться за каждый вдох. В голове всё смешалось с глухим стуком крови в висках. Гэвин отчаянно жмурился, потому что, открывая глаза, видел над собой Коннора, который глаза как раз не закрывал, не моргал даже, и каждый раз, натыкаясь на его пронизывающий алчный взгляд, Гэвина окатывало волной жара.</p><p>Отчаянно не хватало прикосновений. Гэвин не знал, как этого могло не хватать — они сцепились в объятиях, терлись друг о друга, впивались пальцами. Коннор оставлял синяки, пальцы Гэвина сдирали скин, оголяя мерцающий в слабом освещении белый пластик, и всё равно было мало, легкие выжигало изнутри непереносимой жаждой — ещё, сильнее, быстрее. Дрожащие, влажные от пота пальцы соскальзывали с пластика. Коннор лихорадочно гладил в ответ, и его пальцы подрагивали тоже.</p><p>Отчаянно не хватало большего. Член снова стоял, упираясь в гладкий живот андроида, смазка пачкала скин.</p><p>— Коннор, — прохрипел Гэвин, с трудом отвовевав два полноценных вдоха. — Выеби меня уже, не могу больше…</p><p>Андроид с готовностью отстранился, и Гэвин едва сдержал протестующий стон — он так привык к тяжести тела сверху, твердой прохладе и вибрации, что показалось, будто Коннор от него оторвался вместе с кожей.</p><p>А потом это ебучее воплощение безумия засунуло пальцы себе в рот по самые костяшки, будто рвотного рефлекса у него отродясь не бывало, и Гэвин всё-таки застонал, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь отдышаться, слишком уж невыносимое зрелище, а второй раз кончать так быстро он никак не планировал.</p><p>Скользкие пальцы уверенно легли между ягодиц, надавили. Сразу два, и Гэвин не удержался, глухо вскрикнул, двигая бедрами и насаживаясь на них поглубже. Коннор придержал его за бедро, но больше Гэвин не рыпался — немного боли как раз хватило, чтобы не спустить от того, как изнутри Коннор разводит пальцы, осторожно растягивая тугие мышцы.</p><p>Для слюны было слишком скользко и, пока туман в голове немного отступил, Гэвин успел подумать, что наверняка пластики умеют делать много чего, о чем он никогда не был в курсе, не интересовался. А теперь один из этих пластиков размеренно трахает его пальцами.</p><p>Коннор склонился ниже и к пальцам добавился скользкий прохладный язык. Все связные мысли из головы тут же вылетели.</p><p>— Кибермать твою, — задыхаясь проскулил Гэвин, сжимая в кулаке шелковистые волосы. — Я же сейчас…</p><p>Вместо ответа Коннор свободной рукой пережал основание члена и продолжил. И пока он не решил, что подготовки достаточно, Гэвин успел вспотеть два раза и немного сорвать голос протяжными хриплыми стонами.</p><p>Впрочем, голос ему всё равно не понадобился. Коннор оказался очень многозадачным, и одновременно вталкиваться членом в растянутую задницу и языком во влажный горячий рот ему совсем не сложно. Сложно было Гэвину. Потому что Коннор сам балансировал на грани, с трудом удерживал контроль — над скином, координацией, вентиляцией биокомпонентов, собственным голосом, а теряющий контроль Коннор вибрировал вообще всем собой.</p><p>Эта божественная вибрация прокатывалась по телу волнами, выкручивала мышцы беспощадным удовольствием, заставляла до боли напрягаться, сжиматься, стискивать Коннора бедрами, выгибаться до хруста в позвоночнике, пытаясь прижаться, вплавиться всем собой в дрожащий твердый биопластик.</p><p>Коннор втолкнулся до упора, вжался гладким лобком в ягодицы, и Гэвин неосознанно потянулся рукой к члену. Ему так мало сейчас нужно, буквально пара движений, и эта сладкая мучительная пытка наконец-то закончится, но Коннор бдил, слегка отодвинулся и прижал к постели оба запястья.</p><p>— Сука, — беззвучно, одними губами выдохнул Гэвин, а потом Коннор начал двигаться, сперва осторожно и аккуратно, а после, убедившись, что не навредит — всерьез, глубоко и размашисто. До красных всполохов перед зажмуренными глазами, до частых влажных шлепков скина о кожу, и, когда скопившееся напряжение наконец-то прорвалось ошеломительным удовольствием, у Гэвина, по ощущениям, на мгновение остановилось сердце.</p><p>Коннор толкнулся в него еще несколько раз, продляя оргазм, и остановился на зыбкой грани, где блаженство превращалось в пытку — идеальный алгоритм удовольствия.</p><p>Гэвин перевел дыхание и открыл глаза. Над ним белое пластиковое лицо — ушедший в перезагрузку Коннор обнулял скин, но зрелище не пугало. Гэвина сейчас вообще мало что могло напугать, ему слишком хорошо, каждая клеточка тела гудит от приятной усталости.</p><p>Коннор моргнул глазами и диодом одновременно, вернул скин на место и наконец-то разжал стальную хватку пальцев, освобождая гэвиновы запястья. На коже остались красные следы и, разминая затекшие конечности, Гэвин с какой-то болезненной нежностью подумал, что андроид мог бы и кости сломать, сжав пальцы покрепче.</p><p>Но сказал он совершенно не то, что подумал.</p><p>— А ты всех гостей так привечаешь? </p><p>Из-за привычки болтать после оргазма, когда мозг ещё не включился, а язык от роду без костей, у Гэвина всегда было много проблем. Сейчас, наблюдая как темнело лицо Коннора, а в карих глазах зажигались опасные огоньки, он понял, что вот-вот огребет ещё одну и стремительно пошел на попятную.</p><p>— Прости, — извинился Гэвин и попытался удержать отодвигающегося андроида за плечи. — Я всегда несу хуйню после секса, забудь, пожалуйста!</p><p>И, видя, что светлеть лицом и расслабляться Коннор не думает, добавил:</p><p>— Можешь меня тоже приложить, будем квиты.</p><p>Коннор окинул его откровенно оценивающим взглядом, мигнул желтым диодом и наконец разомкнул сжатые в тонкую полоску губы.</p><p>— Диагност закончил свою работу. Твой флаер не подлежит ремонту.</p><p>Это было как внезапный удар под дых. Гэвин столько раз об этом думал, что, казалось, был готов. Но нет. В груди кольнуло, посторгазменная нега слетела в один момент, Гэвин судорожно вдохнул теплый воздух, а Коннор, всё это время изучавший его лицо, милосердно продолжил:</p><p>— Я хотел так сказать, чтобы ты остался на «Иерихоне» навсегда. Со мной. Но потом понял, что не смогу. Мы квиты, Гэвин?</p><p>— Ты пиздец. — Гэвин нервно взъерошил волосы. — У меня по ощущениям все виски седые, но мы в расчете.</p><p>— Не все.</p><p>Коннор мягко улыбнулся и прилег рядом, аккуратная ладонь тоже вплелась в волосы, бережно перехватила пальцы и мягко погладила.</p><p>От этой нехитрой ласки Гэвин сомлел, окончательно расслабился и уткнулся носом куда-то в коннорово плечо — неудержимо клонило в сон.</p><p>— Так что там с диагностом? — пробормотал он, безуспешно пытаясь подсчитать, закончила шайтан-машина свою работу или нет.</p><p>— Я починю твой флаер. — Коннор ласково погладил его лицо кончиками пальцев, подушечкой пальца провел по старому шраму на переносице, и Гэвин поморщился от щекотки. — Завтра улетишь. Спи.</p><p>Гэвин вздохнул и заснул.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Утром они потрахались ещё раз. Чувственно, медленно, неторопливо; Гэвин даже проснуться толком не успел и вынырнул из сонной неги, когда внутри уже уверенно двигались пальцы, подготавливая и растягивая. На шее и ключицах за ночь высыпали следы жгучих поцелуев, и сейчас Коннор касался его кожи нежно и бережно, словно извиняясь, гладил, и почти невесомо трогал губы губами.<p>Окончательно проснувшийся Гэвин даже хотел попросить его перестать обращаться с ним, здоровым и почти невредимым мужиком так, словно он — хрупкая драгоценность в пластиковых руках, но не успел. Внутри он совершенно целый, и вот там-то Коннор его не щадил. От контраста нежнейших, целомудренных поцелуев и властных, грубоватых движений твердых пальцев внутри в голове вспыхивали звёзды.</p><p>Коннор легко перевернул его на живот и опустился сверху. Гэвин отчетливо почувствовал, как тяжелое пластиковое тело медленно придавливало его к постели и одновременно вторгалось внутрь. Выносить эту неторопливую пытку было выше его сил, Гэвин вообще никогда не отличался особой выдержкой, поэтому приподнялся на локтях, прижимаясь плотнее к прохладному пластику и насаживаясь на член.</p><p>Коннор вздрогнул всем телом, выдохнул, ухватил его за загривок одной рукой, пихнул обратно на постель и продолжил в том же неспешном ритме. Гэвин протестующе застонал, но своевольничать больше не пытался, отвлекшись — Коннор был прохладным, а выдыхаемый им куда-то в гэвинову шею воздух оказался теплым, приятная щекотка сбегала вниз по позвоночнику и мешалась с вибрацией прижимающегося биопластика.</p><p>Коннор широко лизнул свободную ладонь, просунул её Гэвину под живот, обхватил член, твердый палец медленно потирался о самое чувствительное место под уздечкой. Звёзды в голове вспыхнули всеми цветами радуги, Гэвин застонал, сжимаясь всем телом — беспощадное удовольствие скручивало его всего, а чертов Коннор сбился с медленного ритма, толкнулся совсем не нежно, добавляя огонька, именно так, как Гэвин всегда любил. Сквозь подступающие оргазменные спазмы Гэвин еще успел почувствовать, как Коннор прижимает его к постели собой и крепко обнимает обеими руками, а потом на несколько секунд в голове осталось только безжалостное удовольствие, красноватая темнота под зажмуренными веками и твердая, прохладная вибрация, обхватывающая тело.</p><p>Когда он смог вдохнуть теплый воздух станции и открыть глаза — Коннор все еще обнимал его белыми пластиковыми руками, и тогда Гэвин понял одну очень важную вещь. Он вернется сюда, чего бы это ему не стоило. Узнает, кому принадлежала станция, где находится, и прилетит в первые же выходные. Но сказал он, конечно же, совсем не то, что подумал.</p><p>— Ты же тут с самой Революции торчишь, да? — И облегченно выдохнул, потому что с языка рвалось что-то совсем уж отчаянно-беспомощное. Что-то про «люблю» и «навсегда».</p><p>Коннор вздохнул и согласно угукнул, белые пальцы на смуглом гэвиновом плече медленно обрастали скином.</p><p>— И тебе не интересно, что там, в большом мире происходит? Ни разу меня не спросил…</p><p>— Это бесполезная информация. — Коннор отодвинулся и без его объятий сразу стало неуютно. — Я же всё равно не могу покинуть «Иерихон». И твоя машина сказала мне больше важного и полезного, чем новости политики и культуры.</p><p>— А вдруг у вас, пластиков, там опять какой-то переворот, а ты и не знаешь?</p><p>— Я бы сейчас всё равно ничем помочь не смог. — Коннор иронично усмехнулся, Гэвин не понял иронии, но переспросить не успел. — К тому же, ты дружелюбен и обращаешься со мной как с равным, значит, андроиды свободны и ладят с людьми. Остальное неважно. Вставай, Гэвин, у тебя двадцать минут на душ и завтрак.</p><p>— А потом что?</p><p>Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что не отказался бы ремонтировать «осу» неделю или две. Послать на «Детройт» почтового голубя и никуда не вставать. Никогда.</p><p>— А потом случится доминирование высшей формы жизни над слабым человеческим организмом на отдельно взятой станции. — Коннор безжалостно ткнул его в бок твердым пальцем. — Мне нужна еще одна пара рук в ангаре.</p><p>— Я могу подумать, что ты хочешь от меня избавиться.</p><p>Вставать все-таки пришлось, и Гэвин от души потянулся, чувствуя, как приятно ноет тело.</p><p>— Так и есть, — с нечеловеской честностью отозвался Коннор. — Чем дольше ты находишься рядом, тем сложнее мне тебя отпустить.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Поднимающий униформу с пола Гэвин замер, едва не выронив ткань из ослабевших пальцев.</p><p>— Ты понравился мне с первого взгляда.</p><p>Слова вонзались сразу в сердце, минуя уши и мозг.</p><p>— Вот прям сразу как снял с меня шлем? — глупо уточнил Гэвин, пожирая взглядом рельефную лодыжку в поле зрения. Смотреть выше он категорически не желал.</p><p>— Как увидел, что твою машину выбросило через торсионное поле. Я быстро преконструирую, упасть и не разбиться ты мог только развернув флаер на пятьдесят четыре градуса вниз, и ты это сделал ещё до того, как я закончил преконструкцию.</p><p>Чувствуя, как предательски горят щеки, Гэвин попросту сбежал в душ. Потому что вот так выворачивать душу наизнанку словами он никогда не умел, а отшутиться мог от кого угодно, но не от Коннора. С Коннором он переставал быть собой, низвергался в бездну, спадали маски, рушились годами выстраиваемые стены, слабела защита, и под теплым взглядом карих глаз он стоял обнаженный во всех смыслах. Он даже не знал, что так бывает.</p><p>Поэтому, стоя в кабине и чувствуя, как пощипывает кожу потоком ионов, Гэвин малодушно пожелал, чтобы это наконец-то закончилось. Пусть это будут последствия сотрясения, болезнь, наваждение, излучение — что угодно. Только не то самое, щемящее до слез, нежное до дрожи в пальцах, то, от чего сердце начинало так сильно биться в груди, что становилось больно. Любовь — не для Гэвина Рида, старшего патрульного на базе «Новый Детройт», тридцати шести лет от роду. В его жизни было достаточно этой срани, и еще немного он не хочет. Хватит.</p><p>Из душа Гэвин вышел посвежевший, полностью вернувший себе самообладание и уверенность. Он улетит с «Иерихона». Найдет информацию об этой забытой станции. И вернется, чтобы рассказать. Всё.</p><p>Поэтому Гэвин был спокоен, когда в четыре руки они прикручивали приборную панель «осы» на место. Коннор постоянно задевал его то плечом, то локтем — и внутри ничего не дрожало. Потом Коннор показывал график и воронку пиреитовой аномалии, объяснял траекторию полета, потому что, скорее всего, автопилот выключится, поэтому лети на солнце, Гэвин...</p><p>Гэвина до рези в глазах бесило мерцание старого экрана, мягкие интонации бархатного голоса лились в уши, пальцы Коннора крепко сжимали плечо, и выдержка истончалась, ускорялся пульс, сбивалось дыхание. А уж когда возле «осы» Коннор властно развернул его к себе лицом, Гэвин и вовсе обмер, ибо если сейчас его губ коснутся чужие — он пропал окончательно.</p><p>Коннор коснулся кончиками пальцев лица, скользнул по заострившимся скулам подушечками, очертил контур губ, провел по шее, чуть задержавшись там, где пульс бился в пальцы.</p><p>— Прощай, — шепнул в губы и отодвинулся, убрал руки.</p><p>— До встречи, — сипло поправил его Гэвин и на нетвердых ногах нырнул в «осу».</p><p>В груди всё ещё не дрожало. И когда он набирал высоту, вжимая педаль в пол до упора — тоже. И даже когда солнце разрослось на оба визорных экрана, и пальцы щелкнули тумблером прыжкового двигателя.</p><p>Только зажмурился Гэвин не потому, что беспощадное белое солнце Фертонии грозило выжечь сетчатку. В момент прыжка в груди странно ёкнуло, будто до сих пор между ним и станцией была протянута тонкая, невидимая нить и внезапно она оборвалась, сразу противно закололо, заныло сердце. Гэвин тяжело вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, выдохнул и открыл глаза.</p><p>Он ожидал увидеть за хвостом «осы» стену песка, но вокруг простирались барханы от горизонта до горизонта. Гэвин покрутил головой, пытаясь отыскать эту пиреитовую аномалию, без координат «оса» прыгала на короткие расстояния, и вздрогнул, когда ожила клипса в ухе.</p><p>— Борт 844, отозовитесь! Борт 844! Рид, мать твою!! — по голосу он узнал Тину Чэнь.</p><p>— Рид на связи, — буркнул Гэвин, разворачивая «осу». — Возвращаюсь в «Детройт».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>За почти трое суток отсутствия ничего не изменилось. Гэвина даже не успели объявить погибшим, поисковые работы продолжались, хотя особых надежд на его возвращение никто не возлагал, выжить посреди бури Фертонии на легкой «осе» приравнивалось к чуду.<p>— Да помогли мне, — отмахивался от расспросов Гэвин. — Выбросило на станцию старую, там переждал и отремонтировался.</p><p>— Вообще-то, на Фертонии нет работающих станций, — нахмурился Фаулер и, увидев вытянувшееся гэвиново лицо, подмахнул приказ о принудительном пятидневном карантине и обязательном медицинском обследовании.</p><p>Капитан Джеффри Фаулер как в воду глядел. Потому что за эти пять дней Гэвин едва не чокнулся. Доступ в инфранет у него был, и первым же вечером он туда упал, отыскивая «Иерихон». И охуел.</p><p>«Иерихон» оказался давно заброшенным убежищем восставших девиантов. Гэвин, холодея, читал статью о Революции, о боях полувековой давности, о том, что из-за пиреитового излучения станцию закрыли, оно негативно сказывалось на электронной начинке пластиков. Контрольным выстрелом в голову были фотографии, спутник регулярно проводил картографирование поверхности Фертонии — и Гэвин приближал их, рассматривая узнаваемые очертания станции, из года в год заносимые песком.</p><p>Стёкла овального купола оранжереи давно вылетели, и страшную круглую полянку с надгробиями он заметил случайно, и заметив — пересчитал. Потом пересчитал ещё раз. И ещё.</p><p>А потом дрожащими пальцами, промахиваясь по кнопкам, вбил новый запрос.</p><p>RK800 Коннор # 313 248 317-59.</p><p>И даже не задумался, с чего бы ему запоминать наизусть чей-то серийный номер. Не до этого было.</p><p>Коннор был не дежурным андроидом заброшенной станции. Он был ебаным генералом пластиков, в решающий для Революции момент привел помощь разноглазому лидеру и на данный момент считался пропавшим без вести.</p><p>Гэвин перечитал сухие строчки несколько раз, выключил персоком, поднялся с больничной койки и бессильно опустился обратно. Он хотел бежать в ангар, упасть в первое попавшееся корыто и прыгнуть по координатам «Иерихона». Хотел набухаться до потери памяти. Хотел сгрести Коннора за ворот комбеза, притянуть к себе поближе и шипеть в идеальное лицо бессильные проклятия.</p><p>Раньше срока из больничного карантинного бокса можно было выйти только ногами вперед. Гэвин мерил шагами просторную палату, потом садился, включал персоком и читал одну и ту же статью. По ощущениям, она уже отпечаталась на изнанке век, он помнил ее наизусть, и все равно к равнодушным строчкам тянуло как магнитом.</p><p>Спал Гэвин ужасно. Закрывал глаза, долго лежал без сна, проваливался в какое-то душное забытье и в нём чувствовал рядом чье-то присутствие, вздрагивал, тянулся рукой, открывал глаза, понимал, что в боксе он совершенно один, и снова долго лежал без сна. Иногда накатывала паника — казалось, он это всё выдумал, не было никакого Коннора никогда, и Гэвин тянулся рукой к шее, трогал чувствительные отметины. Боль успокаивала.</p><p>Утром глаза жгло, будто в них насыпало песка, и Гэвин сам попросил врача выписать ему пилюль от бессонницы. С таблетками спалось тоже плохо, но хоть не просыпался каждый час с сердцем, выпрыгивающим из горла. И не помнил, что ему снилось.</p><p>Из карантина Гэвин вышел с рецептом на седативные и снотворное, с заключением врача «к работе годен» и с твердым убеждением, что из песчаного шторма он вернулся не весь. Где-то там в песках осталась как минимум половина Гэвина Рида. Эта половина истлела, сгнила, рассеялась монелитовой пылью и пиреитовым излучением — и фантомно побаливала по вечерам.</p><p>В остальном его жизнь вернулась в привычную колею. На столе Гэвина ждал привычный срач, в графике два рабочих дня привычно чередовались выходными — будто и не было ничего, выходящего за рамки серых будней.</p><p>— С возвращением, Гэвин, — ободряюще улыбнулась со своего места Тина. Андерсон бросил хмурый взгляд, но пресекать неуставный трындеж не стал. — Так что там за станция, где ты бурю переждал?</p><p>— Нет никакой станции. —  Гэвин поморщился и невольно потянулся к шее. — Хуй знает, где меня носило почти трое суток.</p><p>Тина не заслуживала грубости, но Гэвин и в хорошем расположении духа не отличался дружелюбием, что уж говорить про сейчас. С его шеи сошли засосы, в черном ящике «осы» оказалась девственная чистота, и Гэвин решил, что глупо настаивать на своей версии событий. Ни одного доказательства не было.</p><p>Была только память. Гэвин ещё раз обозрел срач на столе, вспомнил обещание, данное самому себе, и решительно скинул в мусорный контейнер ближайшую стопку полетных карт. Плевать, что за координаты там были, и почему он их хранил — с сегодняшнего дня у него началась новая жизнь.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Новая жизнь была несладкой настолько, что если бы кто-нибудь достал вибронож и сказал: «Протягивай руку, дружище, у тебя будет пять секунд, чтобы заглянуть в карие глаза одного андроида, который то ли жив, то ли мёртв» — и Гэвин бы без колебания закатал рукав.<p>Он знал, что со временем чувства притупляются, меркнут. Пока что приходилось жить с ощущением, что притупился и померк сам Гэвин. Хоть немного ощущать себя живым получалось только дома, в уютной постели. Там он расслаблялся, закрывал глаза — и видел как наяву перед собой точеное лицо, усыпанное родинками. Он запомнил все до одной эмоции на этом лице. Коннор снился каждую ночь.</p><p>Иногда это было почти терпимо. Он видел ясные карие глаза, вспыхивающие озорными искорками. Видел красивые, изящные руки, держащие мультитул, пульт диагноста, его, гэвиновы, запястья. Видел широкую, светлую улыбку — от этой улыбки та потерянная, мертвая часть Гэвина Рида агонизировала, корчилась и болела невыполнимым желанием.</p><p>Как же Гэвин хотел к нему. Он засыпал — и хотел к нему. Он просыпался иногда от того, что хотел к нему. Увидеть. Прикоснуться. Сказать то, что не смог тогда. Постараться не умереть от того, как Коннор посмотрит в ответ. </p><p>Иногда воображение было особенно жестоким, и Гэвину снилось то, чего не было. Изящная белая ступня в гэвиновых узловатых пальцах. Гладкость и прохлада подрагивающего пластика под языком. Нечеловечески твердая плоть где-то глубоко в собственной глотке. Тугое вибрирующее кольцо мышц вокруг члена.</p><p>Гэвин просыпался. Член стоял колом, до боли. Он дрочил до разноцветных галактик перед глазами. Здесь никто не мог подслушать, поэтому с губ тихими стонами срывалось всё то, что копилось внутри. «Коннор». И «блядь». И «люблю».</p><p>На работе как-то получалось абстрагироваться. Гэвин не ловил флешбеки, пилотируя «осу», не боялся прыгать по Фертонии и все так же шпынял техников-андроидов по поводу и без. Игнорировал жадные обсуждения, долетающие до ушей — был патрульный и вышел весь, не в себе теперь. Брал дополнительные смены. И всё яснее понимал, что дальше так жить нельзя.</p><p>Гэвин больше не осуждал старого алкаша Андерсона. Он ему завидовал. У самого Гэвина забыться в пьяном угаре не получалось. Он пил не пьянея, потом спал и видел самые реалистичные сны, от которых наутро нутро дрожью пробирало. В этих снах Коннор брал его, выдыхал на ухо «люблю» и «жду», и Гэвин просыпался, всё ещё чувствуя на плечах бережные руки. И собственные, отчаянно мокрые щеки.</p><p>Помнится, потом он сидел, уставившись на собственный бластер и не мог вспомнить, сдал он боевую батарею или нет. Выщелкнуть магазин и проверить сил не было. Нажать на гашетку — были. Гэвин нажал.</p><p> — Что-то ты совсем расклеился. — Тина шутливо ткнула его локтем под бок, и Гэвин вынырнул из воспоминаний, поморщился. — Возле космопорта открыли новый бордель, и там такие мальчики! Впереди три выходных, слетай, развейся! И не тормози, завтра опять шторм обещают!</p><p>Гэвин кивнул и слетал. Только не в бордель, а к развалинам «Иерихона». Песчаные шторма Фертонии жадно глодали останки станции, и с каждым годом от неё оставалось всё меньше. Сейчас Гэвин даже не смог бы найти оранжерею среди песка и торчащих из-под него, изъеденных ветром и временем, опор. Бесцельно побродив среди барханов, Гэвин уселся прямо в песок и покосился на бластер. Сейчас боевая батарея была на месте. От тоски хотелось выть прямо в выцветшее слепое небо.</p><p>На «Новый Детройт» Гэвин вернулся какой-то обессиленный и опустошенный. Отмахнулся от Тины и завалился спать, чтобы утром, посмотрев на собственное отражение в зеркале — изможденное, осунувшееся, больное, — дойти до края отчаяния и поставить точку.</p><p>В ангаре было тихо, только песок шуршал по внешней оболочке ангарного купола. Техник Саймон приветственно кивнул, а потом изумленно вскинул брови, когда Гэвин упал в кресло ближайшей машины — по иронии судьбы, это снова была «оса» — и пристегнулся. Саймон даже успел что-то крикнуть со своего места, но Гэвин не слушал, он захлопнул дверцу, завел флаер рабочим ключом и прыгнул прямо из закрытого ангара, наплевав на технику безопасности.</p><p>Он собирался найти глаз бури еще раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>